Leave Out All the Rest
by StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Harry has a dream that Voldemort is holding him captive. Later, he shares his dreams, and his fears of the war with Hermione. Songfic for Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Harry/Hermione friendship pairing with a little fluff cause I love the relationship between the two and don't think they get enough time together. Not my favorite songfic story, but still pretty good.


I do not own Harry Potter, all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own the lyrics to Leave Out All the Rest, those belong to Linkin Park. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this little plot bunny that popped in my head when I heard this song for the first time.

Harry POV

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

There was no way this was real. I remember falling asleep.

I remembered this place all too well and it pained me. This was the graveyard where Voldemort made his transformation. This was the graveyard where Voldemort discovered the connection of our wands through priori incantatem. This was the graveyard where Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory. Three years ago, this graveyard was the location of the event that had started the second war with Voldemort.

I saw a snake approaching me and she spoke but she wasn't speaking to me. "he isss here, Massster." Nagini.

Then Voldemort came out of the shadows. His snake slithered up around his torso and rested her scaly head on his shoulder. "Ah, Harry Potter, we meet again," he cackled.

"What do you want?" I asked menacingly, glaring at him. I was furious that he had brought me here. This place held such horrible memories for me. Of course, that's probably why he brought me here. The reason he is the way he is, is because he has no remorse.

"To show you your beloved school. You've missed a lot Potter." He waved his wand in front of him. A scene appeared of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ron were frantically running around. "Harry is missing! Have you seen him?"

An uninterested 'Nope' was the only answer they got from every person they asked. So they left the common room and went to McGonagall's office asking every person they passed the same question and receiving the same answer.

When they reached McGonagall's office, she was shocked to see them. "Granger!? Weasley!? What are you doing back here?" she asked.

"Professor, Harry is missing. We can't find him anywhere. We figured this would be the first place he would come but no one has seen him. Have you seen or heard from him?" Hermione asked.

"No Granger I can't say that I have. But Potter has always had a knack for getting into trouble. He's probably just off trying to find you-know-who. Isn't that what Dumbledore had wanted him to do anyway?" she said, entirely uninterested with their concern.

"But professor, Harry isn't that stupid. He knows that Dumbledore had a task for him to complete before he could go find you-know-who. Fighting you-know-who was the last thing he planned to do," Ron argued.

"Rubbish. He's probably just looking for you-know-who. I believe that was Dumbledore's orders. Besides, it's nothing he doesn't do on a regular basis. Now run along."

"It's not real. You're just bluffing," I accused as the scene continued to play in front of me. He waved his wand again, making the scene disappear.

"Oh yes it is real Potter. I've trapped you here for weeks. This way there is no way you can kill me because you can't track down my horcruxes. And you and your two friends are the only ones who knows about them. And now, thanks to your beloved Dumbledore placing so much trust into Severus Snape, I now have my death eaters running your school. That way, I can destroy your friends and I no longer have to worry about my horcruxes being destroyed."

"This couldn't happen. I have more friends than just Hermione and Ron," I muttered under my breath.

He obviously heard me. "Ah I know. Isn't it sad? None of your friends believe that you're missing. They don't care. Out of all of the people in your entire school, only two are worried that you are missing. No one cares about the fate of the Boy Who Lived."

"So what? Are you going to kill me now?" I asked, furious.

"I decided I wouldn't get much fun out of that. I'm not ending your life until I've ended the lives of all your family and friends first. I won't end your life until I've tortured you so much that you beg for death. CRUCIO!"

I writhed in pain on the ground until the curse was lifted. "I will never beg for mercy from you," I said through clenched teeth, still on bent knees.

"We'll see about that. Have a nice life, Potter. CRUCIO!"

Hermione POV

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

I hadn't been able to get to sleep earlier so I had instead sat up reading in the quiet night, the only noise being the sound of Ron's snoring. I was startled when I heard the sounds of rustling bed sheets. I figured Harry must have woken up (and I suspected Harry because I could still hear Ron's distinctive snoring) and expected him to come out of the bed room. When he never came, and the rustling continued, I decided to go check on him. It was possible he was having a nightmare. That wasn't unusual for Harry.

I stood up and walked behind the curtain that separated the bed room from the living room and kitchen. Ron was of course noisily sleeping, but sleeping soundly nonetheless. Harry on the other hand, was tossing and turning and I could hear him muttering about someone lying.

I walked over to him and gently shook him. "Harry," I said, my voice just above a whisper. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Finally, he jolted up, panting, swinging his legs off the bed. I sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. He put his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "Relax, Harry. It was just a dream."

He stood up and I followed him out of the tent, careful not to disturb Ron. "Harry, do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He sat down on a tree stump and I sat down next to him. "I had a dream that Vol-"

I cut him off. "Don't say his name. We've been caught because of the taboo once," I reminded him. He nodded.

"I had a dream that you-know-who had trapped me in the graveyard where he killed Cedric. He showed me a scene of the school. I was missing, apparently, and you and Ron were the only ones who even cared. You were both so worried and were searching the school for me thinking that's where I would be. None of the students believed you and neither did McGonagall.

"I asked him if he was going to kill me and he said no. He said he was going to wait until after he killed all my family and friends."

I knew he was leaving out some details but I didn't press for them. If he wanted to tell me, he would, but only when he was ready. I wrapped my arm, the one closest to him, around his shoulders, in a sort of half hug. "It's alright Harry. It's just a dream."

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

"But what if it really does happen in the future? Two years ago, I was seeing things in my dreams that were really happening. Why shouldn't it be real now?" I could tell that this dream had really upset him.

"Harry, your skills as a wizard are far greater than they were two years ago. You have much more experience, you are smart, you are talented, and you are so stubborn."

He sighed and then turned, so that I could really see the pain showing in his bright green eyes. "You and Ron need to go home. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I've already gotten all of us caught by death eaters, I've almost gotten both of you killed, and I'm not putting you in that danger again."

"Harry, we're not leaving you. You may be stubborn, but Ron and I are too and there are two of us and only one of you," I said as he looked down to his hands, resting in his lap. "You can't do this on your own. You've admitted that before. I'm your best friend Harry. I know you inside and out and I know you're strong on the surface but not all the way through. You-know-who isn't either and that could help you win against him. But you need to stop being so stubborn and accept that we're not leaving you."

I stood up. I turned to him and grabbed his elbows and gently pulled him into a standing position.

"Dumbledore was right. I really do have the best friends I could possibly have being the chosen one. I just wish this war was over for good, Hermione."

"It will be soon, Harry. You don't need to worry about anything else right now. Just leave out all the rest."

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are


End file.
